The Krakken (Rex 14)
The Krakken is the third episode of Rex 14 Plot The episode begins with Rex taking a swim in a lake at night. He does a cannonball and he does cheers for his own achievement. Socket comes by and Rex invites him to join him, but he declines the offer. He doesn’t want to come in contact with the strange creatures that might be in the water, calling Rex as a good example. As he heads back to the Spaceship, Rex seems to begin drowning.Socket hears him and Rex has been fully-submerged in the water before seeing him after he came to take a look at what’s happening. In his place, a giant slimy monster emerge. Afterwards, he does realize on closer inspection that it was Humungousaur covered with plants and slime to create the perfect monster illusion.Socket went back to his ship. Once he is gone, a real monster appears and attacks Humungousaur. A short fight between them results in the monster as the victor. Unable to find it again, Humungousaur heads back to the Spaceship to warn Socket. The next morning, the two head out to the pier for a fishing trip. Rex talks about the event with the giant monster to Socket, but he chalks it up to some kind of fish that looked larger than it was. Upon reaching their boat, Rex spots a bucket of worms and holds a handful to Socket.They get the captain’s attention, saying that they are ready. His name is http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Shaw. Socket then explains that they’ve chartered the boat, but Shaw’s impatience grew and told them to get on board. On the water, Socket tries to make small talk with Shaw. He has limited success, though enough to provoke him to notice that Rex is leaning over the edge, guessing that he’s probably seasick. This is not the case, however, for he is merely keeping a close eye for the giant creature he saw. A nearby log with a tub hanging on it tricks his vision, after mistakenly interpreting it as the creature. Socket tells Rex that the trip is nothing more than a fishing trip, but Shaw backs up Rex’s claim. He says that the creature he saw was called the Krakken. Shaw says that he has been tracking the beast for some time now, which explains his given reputation for being crazy, which doesn’t surprise Socket. Shaw mentions a place where he’d seen it and offers to take them. Socket can’t help but accept his offer, seeing Rex’s delight. On the way, Shaw shows off his equipment on board made for tracking the Krakken. Socket tries to convince Rex that Shaw’s reputation is deserved, but he doesn’t agree with him. They then are nearing their destination, though find the area cordoned off. Before Shaw continued on, another boat pulls up beside his. On it, a man named Jonah Melville informs them that the organization Friends of Fish, which he claims he founded, is conducting an environmental study in that section of the lake and needs him to turn around. Shaw doesn’t want to, but makes him since that boat is currently chartered to him. When Rex mentions the Krakken, Jonah explains it as an old nonsense story. Rex is still not convinced. As they are escorted back by Jonah, Shaw’s sonar picks up an object heading towards their boat. At first glance, it appears to be a large shark. Shaw and Rex think otherwise, believing it to be the Krakken. Sure enough, it gets closer and its silhouette shows that it is far too large to be a shark. It passes under their boat and realize that its target is the docks. Shaw gloats over his claim about being right about the Krakken. Socket sends him back to steer the ship and tells Ben to rescue the people in the water. He quickly gets ready, intending to turn into Ripjaws. However, he gets Fasttrack, much to his annoyance. He has no other choice but to use what he has. He begins to swim to Socket and realizes that he is fast enough to run on water. His speed allows him to save Socket and everyone else. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110615021436/ben10/images/0/0c/485px-Ripjaws1on.jpgOn Jonah’s boat, he orders his crew to get moving. The Krakken, which is holding another boat, notices his boat and chases after them. It almost sank their boat, but Fasttrack arrives just in time to scare it away. Fasttrack hops onto their boat, and the Krakken returns to grab a crate marked CANNERY, sitting right on the boat’s deck. Jonah is concerned about the crate, trying to drag it away from the Krakken, Fasttrack attacks it. It leaves, and he questions Jonah for the crate’s importance. Jonah, however is evasive about the contents of the crates, saying that it is their lunch. Fasttrack is extremely confused for Jonah being that desperate to save lunch, but immediately ignores it when the Krakken comes back and grabs the crate. The Omnitrix then signals timing out, and immediately leaving Jonah upset. Fasttrack runs as fast as he can back to his boat, but reverts back before making it onboard. Socket notices Rex and tells Shaw that he is overboard, interrupting his process of aiming a harpoon directly at the Krakken. He gives up, and promises to get it next time. Later that night, everyone is packing up and leaving. Rex is telling Socket that he and Shaw were right about their sightings. Socket still thinks that Shaw is crazy and wants Rex to stay away from him. Rex wants to help Shaw catch the Krakken, but Socket insists that he should leave it be. Shaw then passes by, insulted by the Friends of Fish for shutting down the whole lake. He insists that it won’t stop him from catching the Krakken. Later, Socket get ready for bed. He wonder's what is taking Rex so long in the bathroom. Socket opens the door to check on him, only to discover that he is not there. Instead, he is on Shaw’s boat, which Shaw quickly learns, though he doesn’t seem bothered about it. Upon reaching the spot, Shaw prepares himself to dive in and look for the Krakken, calling himself “live bait”. Rex insists that he should go with him, but Shaw calls his harpoon gun as the only companion he needs. Shaw jumps overboard, and he finds a giant egg in a nest. He studies it, and noticed something behind him. He fires a harpoon, only for the figure to dodge. As it got closer, it was just Rex. Shaw shows Rex the egg and then swims back up. Back at his boat, Shaw finds an armed speedboat parked right next to his. He boards back onto his boat, and three men in diving gear pull him up to interrogate him. Shaw admits that he saw nothing, so the man knocks him out. Upon removing his mask, it turns out to be Jonah. He has his crew drag Shaw on his boat to question him further at the cannery. Rex wants to help, but finds that his Omnitrix is still on Recharge Mode. Jonah activates a tracking device and tosses it into the water where the nest is. He then throws a bomb onto Shaw’s boat, making Rex’s situation worse. Luckily, after they drive off, the Omnitrix was in Active Mode. Jonah and his men head for the cannery, and they notice something coming. One of them thinks it is a bird. The other thinks it’s a plane. Jonah, however, figures out that it’s a giant Chicken, Kickin Hawk. Upon seeing him, they attempt to shoot him down, but Kickin Hawk is able to disable their weapons off with slime. Jonah then begins to release the depth charges attached to the back of his boat. None of them hit Kickin Hawk, but one explodes and causes a tree to fall, sending Kickin Hawk into the water, rendering his wings useless. Lucky for Kickin Hawk, a nearby log allows him to get out of the water. As they search for him,Kickin Hawk hides until his wings can dry. The Krakken shows up, forcing Jonah to dump Shaw overboard to escape. Kickin Hawk rescued Shaw from drowning. Rex heads for dry land, while carrying Shaw. To make things worse, the Omnitrix begins to time out. He gets close enough, before reverting to reach the awning of the Spaceship. In the Spaceship, Rex explains the reasoning behind the Krakken attacks, Jonah has been stealing her eggs, she’s protecting them. Socket then finds information on Jonah, and they find out that he hunts rare animals and sells them to the highest bidder. Rex wants to get the eggs back, but Shaw is only focused on capturing the Krakken. He says that he has a spare boat at the docks. They reach the docks, while Socket calls the police. Shaw unties the boat, and the team leave him behind. Shaw becomes annoyed, but quickly spots a simple rowboat to replace it. At the cannery, Jonah has already retrieved the egg using a miniature sub. His henchman is loading it into a large container with a second egg. The trio arrives as he gloats over how much money they're going to make with the eggs. Rex sends Socket up to find the eggs while he stays behind to deal with the poachers. He turns into Ripjaws. The Krakken shows up to save her eggs. The poachers attempt to shoot it off, only to find its to durable to hurt. They flee, and one is knocked into the water. Jonah heads to the minisub to fight the Krakken, only to have similar luck. Ripjaws hops out of the water to assist the Krakken. Inside the cannery, Socket sneak around in an attempt to catch one of the henchmen off-guard. He’s currently picking up a rather large weapon off of a rack. As they sneak in, Socket makes use of hand signs, probably associated with some sort of government training. Meanwhile, the poacher who was in the water climbs back up and finds them. Despite being at gunpoint, Socket threatens the poacher, asking him if he'd like to do things the easy way, or the hard way. The Krakken's tail pokes through the building at the right moment to provide a distraction, allowing Socket to ride on hooks attached to the ceiling. As they pass by the poacher, the Krakken's tail sends him back into the water. The second poacher is knocked out through a team effort by Socket, Socket kicking the weapon from his hands. Ripjaws and Jonah continue to fight over the eggs, dodging attacks from the Krakken as they do. Jonah's minisub proves to be formidable, possessing several devices meant specifically to be used on aquatic creatures. Ripjaws finally catches a break when they end up at Shaw's sunken boat. By using the anchor, Ripjaws is able to fight Jonah off and eventually removes one of the limbs of his minisub. He then takes the eggs back to the Krakken's nest, appeasing it. Jonah attempts to steal the eggs again and the Krakken bites his minisub in half. Jonah then attempts to stab the Krakken, only to have his knife break. The Krakken almost eats him, but Ripjaws stops her and she goes back to her eggs. Ripjaws knocks Jonah out and leaves him hanging from some wreckage for the police to find him. Socket is glad to see Jonah arrested. At the same time, Shaw shows up in his rowboat, claiming to have caught something. On closer inspection, it is Ripjaws. As Shaw gloats about what he claims as one of the Krakken’s offspring, Ripjaws reverts back to Rex. Socket points this out, confusing Shaw. The episode ends with a scene showing the Krakken reunited again with its eggs. Omnitrix alien debuts Kickin Hawk Fasttrack Characters Rex Fourteenason Socket Krakken Shaw Aliens Used Humungousaur Fasttrack Ripjaws Kickin Hawk Category:Rex 14 Category:Episodes